


Dorks In Love

by The_Unholy_Leg_Thing



Series: A Series of One-Shots Because I Can't Write Full Stories // Requests Open [8]
Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unholy_Leg_Thing/pseuds/The_Unholy_Leg_Thing
Summary: Dallon's parent's leave him for a few nights so he invites his boyfriend Ryan over.





	Dorks In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I originally posted this on my Wattpad (username is the same) but I thought I would post on here as well.

Like every single day Ryan waited in the library for his boyfriend Dallon. Dallon always arrived just minutes before the bell. Even if the bell had already rung he would literally sprint to the library just to see Ryan before class.

However, today he never showed up. Ryan texted him out of worry (Dallon being the biggest dork would never miss a day of school, something had to be wrong.) Then, he went to first period, history. 

It was 20 minutes into the lesson when Ryan finally received a text back. 

Dally: meet me in the toilets asap!

Ry: okay then

Ryan asked Mr Stump if he could be excused and after a little argument, he was allowed to leave. 

In the toilets was a very excited Dallon. 

"Where have you been?" Ryan asked smiling uncontrollably as Dallon's smile is just too contagious. 

Gently but quickly Dallon placed his hand on the shorter man's shoulder and kissed him. 

"So next week my parents are ditching me and going to Costa Rica for three days." He giggled, a little shyly but very sweetly. 

"And you're happy about that because...?" 

"Because I get the house to myself. Or we get the house to ourselves," Dallon went extremely shy and started to blush. "That is if you want to come round or your parents will let you. If you don't want to its fine..." 

Ryan then gave Dallon kiss on the lips to stop his worrying. "Of course I want to." 

"Great. I have to get to class now, bye"   
Dallon's big dorky smile came back which made Ryan smile even wider.

"Bye" Ryan said then they kissed and went back to class. 

~Sunday Night~

"Dal are you sure you don't want to come its not too late to change your mind," Dallon's mom was overly worried about him as usual. 

"Yes I'm sure. I'll be fine" Dallon knew he'd be alright, he had Ryan. That's all he needed.

It was finally Monday and after some overly protective parenting from both parents Dallon was alone excitingly awaiting Ryan. 

It was around 3:00 when Ryan arrived. Dallon practically sprung from his seat when he heard him knock at the door. Dallon gave the blue haired boy a sweet kiss and let him in. 

For Dinner they ordered pizza and then cuddled on the couch watching Back To The Future. 

When it was over the two boys walked hand in hand upstairs. 

"So umm...." Dallon began clearly very nervous. "I was wondering if you wanted to share my parents bed... with me.... tonight." 

"Yeah I'd love to." Ryan answered just as nervously. 

After Ryan finished brushing his teeth, he went into Dallon's parent's room. Dallon was sat in bed looking into space. Ryan crawled into the bed and knelt next to his boyfriend. He cupped the taller man's face gently. Then he placed a soft kiss which slowly deepened. Suddenly, Dallon pulled back. 

"I can't... I... Ryan tonight I wanted to you know, do it. But I can't." 

"Dallon it's okay!" Ryan quickly reassured him and gave him a kiss. "I thought you wanted that so I've been trying to prepare myself all day but I'm just not ready." 

"Me neither" Dallon chuckled in relief. 

"Let's just be dorky, virgin boyfriends for now" Ryan laughed staring into the beautiful eyes of Dallon. 

"Dorky, virgin boyfriends" Dallon lifted his pinky and Ryan wrapped his own around it. 

"Dorky, virgin boyfriends" the blue haired boy repeated before they both burst out in giggles. 

The two then lay their heads to sleep. It was beautiful and peaceful until Dallon spread himself out in the middle of the bed. 

"Dallon move over" Ryan moaned pushing him slightly. Dallon just pretended to be a sleep but Ryan could see his grin. "Dallon" Ryan moaned again. Dallon then shuffled even closer giving Ryan literally no room. 

"Dallon I will Kung Fu the fuck out of you." Dallon couldn't hold in his lighter then. 

"Do you even know Kung Fu?" 

"I can learn. I'll even go to Asia and train under some Kung Fu master just so I can Kung Fu the fuck out of you." Ryan smirked at his plan and Dallon just laughed at it. "Now move over," Ryan slightly screeched trying to shove the other boy over. 

"Hope your not gonna do it" Dallon joked but Ryan managed to move him. Annoyed but he grabbed Ryan and englufed him in the tightest of all hugs. 

Dallon and Ryan tried to sleep but all they could was laugh, cuddle and kiss.


End file.
